Timeless Time
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: Kyuumikura Hikari is the gravekeeper of Domino, However, her normal life was changed after she meets with Bakura—YBxOCxSK


**Summary : **Kyuumikura Hikari is the grave keeper of Domino City. However, her normal life was changed after she meets with Bakura. —Yami Bakura x OC x Seto Kaiba.

**Genre : **Drama/Angst/Romance (Maybe the genre will change)

**Rated : **T for language

**Disclaimer : **

**Yu-Gi-Oh! ©Kazuki Takahashi**

**Timeless Time ©Me**

* * *

"_... __The pieces of time flutter about soundlessly__…"_

[—Naraku no Hana, Shimamiya Eiko

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Opening Theme—]

.

#Chapter 1#

_~ Loaded the broken clock ~_

.

Her eyes slowly, but steadily, flutter opened as the faint track of moonlight crawls to the edge of her bed. She rose up from her comfortable blue delicate bed. Actually it isn't her favorite color, but she didn't care about it at all. Then she yawned, her eyes wanted to closed and ready to sleep again but she quickly shook her head. She has to going to school.

She then walked into the bathroom, washed her face so she will not feel sleepy again. After she brushed her teeth, take a shower, and wearing her uniforms, she took a step to the dining room.

"Umm.. "She looked at the clock, "It's still 6 o'clock.. I will not be late to my new school.."

She sighed and remembered something about her new school, "Humm, how unlucky. The Domino School is really far from my home.. "She closed her eyes, "If mother still alive, she will drive me to my school.."

She frowned. Her lips parted but she didn't want to speak. Seems like her words was stuck in her tongue. She felt her heart wanted to make her sick of racing crazily. The memories spin in her head and it made her brain blank.

"No.. Not again."She murmured softly, closed her eyes to avoid her fearness, "Not again that memories.."

She clenched her hands, then she slapped her own cheeks, made she moaned in pain.

"Look! Hikari!"She shouted, "This is Domino High School! Your new school is different from the old school! You have to brave! You have to move on! Yo—"She stopped shouting. Stared herself in the mirror.

"Well.."Hikari sucked a heavy breath, "I wonder if I can make a new friends.."

She tried to keep herself calm and then grabbed her school bag. Before she wear her shoes, she stared herself again in the mirror.

She smiled at herself. She has short body and it made her hair looked so long. She has orange-caramel-long hair and she just let it falling dawn. Her blue eyes reflecting herself on the mirror. She giggled softly, mostly all of her old friends thought that she is still 11 years old.

"Well.. "Hikari started, "I hope god give me a luck..!"

And then, Kyuumikura Hikari wear her shoes and left her house.

.

"_... __C'mon, let's forget that the future  
Will be smeared in blood again__..."_

.

She walked with a happy smile accrosed her face. She looked at the sky, she glad that god didn't give her a bad weather in her first day. While she looked at the sky, someone called her suddenly.

"Kyuu-chan!"A 30-years-old woman called her with waving her hands so she can looked at her, "Kyuu-chaaan!"She called again.

Hikari searched the woman who called her for a moment, but she finally realized the one that calling her was her mother's friend, "Oh! Rika-Obaa-san!"

Rika smiled and then walked near to her, "My, my, just how are ya my little girl?"

"I'm fine, thank you."She smiled back, "It's my first day in my new school, so I must be happy!"

"Oh! I forgot about that.. Well, Kyuu-chan, I have a good news.."

She blinked, "Umm.. What is that?"

"Well.. Uh.. How should I say..? Kyuu-chan.. I know that you lose your parents again.. so.."She breathed heavily, "..Well.. so.. I will.. worked as the gravekeeper for a month. And—"

"No!"She protested quickly, "..I.. I.. Please don't look at me like an abandoned child!"Hikari bit her lips.

Rika felt a guilty came to stab her heart, "But—"

"Please, Rika-Obaa-san.."She cut her words, "Please.."

Rika kept her mouth shut.

Hikari let out a small sigh and then tried the best to smile widely, "Look at me, Rika-Obaa-san.."Rika heard a simple command from her, "My body maybe really small, but look at my face!"She stared at her, "I'm still happy! I'm strong! I'm really strong! My mother will be happy in heaven if I happy everyday!"

"Kyuu-chan.."

"So, Rika-Obaa-san.."She continued but Rika was facing her back, looked at her while she tightened the grip at her bag, "I still work as the gravekeeper, and please stop worrying about me."She let out a small chuckle, "It will be wasting your time."

She felt the tears will come out from her eyes, but before its flowing, Hikari already waving her hands and shouted a small goodbye to her.

.

"_...__Time distorts and the laws of causality crumble away__.."_

.

"So, minna-san. This is your new friend."The teacher smiled weakly and turn her head around to see the small girl besides her, "Please introduce yourself."

Hikari smiled nervously to her and keep smiling while tightened her scarf, "Umm.. Hello.. My name is Kyuumikura Hikari, but you can call me Hikari or anthing you like. My hobbies are.. eto.. singing.. drawing and reading.. Uh.. is that enough, sensei..?"She whispered the last words to her teacher and she nodded quickly. After that, the teacher let her students asking anything to her.

"So, Hikari-chan.."The brown haired girl named Mazaki Anzu asked sweetly to her, "I heard that you worked as the gravekeeper in this Domino City.. Well.. I'm always wondering what you feel while you doing that work.."

Hikari smiled softly, "Thanks for the question, Anzu-san.."

"Don't be so formal, just call me Anzu-chan.."She laughed.

"Well, Anzu-chan. On my first time, I was really scared about that work my parents gave to me.. But, my mother said that my work is really used for anyone.. Actually I always cried when I digging the graves to the corpses.. but, I have to stay strong.."She laughed softly, "If I don't do that work.. who will be..?"

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

"Next questions!"The teacher, Mayuki seems bored with this small chit-chat.

Then, the boys that has a pony tail named Ryuuji Otogi raised his right hand.

"Yes, Otogi?"

"What's your bra-size?"

The teacher sent a death glare to him, Hikari felt her cheeks are going to red.

"Otogi, meet me in the office after school."Mayuki sighed, "Okay, so, Hikari-chan, thank you for introducing yourself. Umm.. You can sit with Ryou Bakura.."

She bowed her head and then walked after Mayuki shows where is his chair. Hikari then met a pair of brown eyes stared at her and a soft smile accrossing his pale face.

"My name is Ryou Bakura."The snowy long haired boy introducing himself and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Kyuu-chan."

Hikari blushed, "U-Um.. Nice to meet you too.."

"Don't be so nervous!"He laughed, "Seems like your bag is heavy, huh? Why don't you let me to help y—"His words was cut while he was trying to get out from his chair, but instead he stumbled because of the chair in front of him so that he fell and it made his body was on top of Hikari who was falling to into the ground.

Her back met the cold floor but her face still heating when Ryou's nose almost touched her face if he didn't hold his body.

"Uh-ah! I'm sor—"

"Ryou and Hikari. Oh, how pitiful you two."Mayuki sighed, "If you like each other in the first sight, you can save your actions later. Detention after school."

"Ugh!"Hikari yelled in frustation, "But, Mayuki-sensei! It was just an accid—"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid reasons."

"Hikari, just bear with that."Anzu whispered from her seat, "Stop complaining before you get another detention."

Hikari and Ryou just sighed.

.

"…_. Memories will only shackle me down.."_

.

"Kyuu-chan, I'm sorry for causing you get detention in your first day.."Said Ryou while he cleaned the white board. Hikari who stood besides him just smiled, "No-No-No, it's not problem, Ryou-kun.."

He felt his face flushed. Hikari then helped him to clean the white board, "By the way, Ryou-kun, what's your hobby..?"

"Umm.. I like to eating, reading and watching some movies.."He replied.

"Oh.. I see.."Hikari then continued, "By the way.."She walked near to him, stared oddly at his necklace, "What is that thing?"She pointed her finger.

"W-What?"Ryou shocked and then answered, "Uh, well.. It's Millenium Ring, my father gave me this necklace after he came back from Egypt.."

"It's so beautiful.."She muttered as one of her hands started to touch it.

"Don't touch it!"Ryou yelled made Hikari almost jump from her position.

"W-Why..?"

"Please.. don't.."Ryou begged, "If you touch this ring.. he will haunted you.."

"He.. Who..?"

He didn't answered.

She frowned when she looks at Ryou. His face was blank suddenly.

"Ryou..kun..?"

"No! No!"She gasped when he heard Ryou yelled, "Not you again! Do-Don't come! AHH!"

"Ryou-kun?! Ryou-kun?!"She shook his body but suddenly a pair of hands slapped her hands away.

"Move."

She moaned and felt her hands was redden. She then looked at Ryou, and she was scared. His eyes wasn't soft, it felt wanted to killing her.

"R-Ryou-kun..?"

"Oh, so you're the one that making my host got a detention..?"He said coldly, "Just what the hell are you thinking you are?"

"Um.. ah um.."Hikari gulped, not knowing the answer, still stared at the boy oddly.

"And for your information, I'm not Ryou. I'm Bakura."

"Umm.."

Yami Bakura just clicked his tongue while stared at the confusing girl in front of him.

Hikari, who kept silent for a few minutes, she then stood up and walked into Bakura. Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"What do you wa—"

"Ryou-kun, are you sick or something..?"She placed her right hand at Bakura's forehead, "Your face is more paled.."

"What the fuck are you do—"

"Here, Ryou-kun."She take off her scarf and wrapped it on his neck, "I know the snows will come. Please take care of yourself."She smiled, "I will go home now. It seems you need to be alone.. Um.. If you have any problems, feel free to talk with me.."

And then, Hikari left, leaving the confusing spirit behind…

To be Continued

* * *

So, how ya think about the first chapter? Please leave your review so I can write better and more longer! ^^


End file.
